


Vielä joskus te käsistäni palatte

by fruu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruu/pseuds/fruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repostaan ekan Tom-ficcinin finistä tänne, koska miksi ei.  Pieni ficlet Tomin lapsuudesta eli orpokotiajoista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vielä joskus te käsistäni palatte

Orpokodissa kaikki ovat outoja poikia, mutta jopa heidän joukossa hän, 12-vuotias Valedro, on se oudoin. Typerät jästilapset ymmärtävät silti kiertää hänet kaukaa, jopa häntä vanhemmat, sillä mystisesti kadonneet kiusaajat kyllä muistetaan. 

Eikä häntä vastaan saada koskaan todisteita. 

Loman kohokohta on retki karuille merenrantakallioille, joiden piilotetuilla luolilla lepää kaksi vuotta mädänneet typerysten ruumiit.   
Ei, hän ei saanut jäädä kesäksi Tylypahkaan, ja koston saisi kokea orpokoti, sillä ylpeys estää kerjäämästä rehtorilta toistamiseen ja taidot eivät riitä aikuisten velhojen rankaisuun. Vielä. Sitä paitsi jo ensimmäinen anomus oli liikaa. Hänen olisi pitänyt tietää.

Kotimatkalla pisamainen pullea poika liukastuu ”vahingossa” lyöden päänsä kiviseen maastoon, eikä sekään riitä. Mikään ei riitä. Mutta jääköön jatko tulevaisuuteen. Hyvä ottaa aikansa, ja odottavan aika kyllä palkitaan.


End file.
